Endpoints may be placed into groups that allow communication among the endpoints. For example, endpoints may be placed into groups for conference calls, chat rooms, or instant messaging (IM) sessions. The groups may allow the endpoints to communicate via voice, text, or instant messages. In certain circumstances, however, the groups do not satisfactorily organize the endpoints.